1. Field
The invention relates to a vehicle disc brake for use in a vehicle such as a motor vehicle or a motorcycle, and more particularly to a vehicle disc brake including pad return springs which forcibly separate friction pads from a disc rotor when the brakes are released.
2. Related Art
For example, JP 2000-220670 A describes a vehicle disc brake.